Travel through Time
by Serotina
Summary: Manchmal bietet einem das Leben Chancen die man gar nicht haben wollte und am Ende wird vielleicht jemand eine zweite Chance bekommen, mit der er nie gerechnet hätte HG SS
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, ich bin wieder zurück … und diesmal werde ich auch bleiben! *Kekse und Milch zur Bestechung rüberschieb* Also ihr werdet euch bestimmt wundern, aber ich habe beschlossen meine erste Geschichte Reise in die Vergangenheit ein klein wenig umzuschreiben^^. Ich hoffe ihr lest sie trotzdem … *mit dem Finger auf die Milch und die Kekse zeig* und hinterlasst mir vielleicht ein paar Reviews …. *Dackelblick aufsetz* *hust*

So nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen, eure Seri

http :/ / kiujo . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d2cuqta - Link zum Cover der Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und alles andere gehören J.K. Rowling.

Travel through Time

What would you do, if you had the chance to change?

1. Kapitel: Manches Ende ist schwer zu ertragen | Teil 1

21.11.2004 | kurz vor 12:00 Uhr | Prolog Dumbledore

Quälend strich die Zeit dahin, Sekunde um Sekunde tickte die Uhr und verhöhnte damit regelrecht die Zauberergemeinschaft. Denn seit jenem einen Tag schien die Zeit wie eingefroren, unwillig sich zu bewegen. Doch im Grunde war es die Zeit die einfach weiterlief, so als wäre nichts geschehen.

Als hätte jemand der eigentlich tot war, seinen Plan nicht in die Tat umgesetzt. Doch mit dessen wieder Auferstehung hatte er, Albus Dumbledore, die letzte Schlacht eingeläutet. So hatte es sein Plan vorgesehen und in seinen Augen hatte dieser auch funktioniert, denn die Welt war wieder in Sicherheit und der dessen Namen nicht genannt wurde, war für immer von dieser verbannt. Unwiderruflich.

Doch zu welchem Preis er von dieser Welt verbannt worden ist, fragen sich viele und viele finden ihn zu hoch. Denn der Sieg hatte tiefe Narben hinterlassen und so stapelten sich die Vorwürfe regelrecht an Dumbledores Bürowand hinauf, doch er würde auch heute genau das gleiche tun.

Alles begann vor genau einem Monat mit seiner Auferstehung. Dumbledore hielt inne und berichtigte sich selbst in Gedanken, denn eigentlich begann es schon ein Jahr früher.

Mit List und Tücke und einem Risiko, dass Severus Snape lange nicht bereit war einzugehen, überlisteten sie den unbrechbaren Schwur. Gleichzeitig führten sie die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft hinters Licht die dadurch gewonnene Zeit nutzten sie um sich genau diesen einen Plan zu überlegen.

Immer wieder sagte er sich, dass es das richtige war, den Krieg zu beginnen, solange Voldemort seine Armee nicht komplett hatte.

Manchmal aber, in einigen flüchtigen Momenten, in denen er Hogwarts betrachtete, machte er sich selbst Vorwürfe. Unruhig stand er auf und schritt Hände ringend durch sein Büro, verfolgt von einer Vielzahl von vorwurfsvollen Blicken, die ihm aus fast jedem Porträt entgegenstarrten. Gegen diese Vorwürfe war er machtlos, mehr als hinnehmen konnte er sie nicht. Alles andere hatte er schon versucht. Vergeblich.

Sein Blick streifte das Fenster und glitt weiter nach draußen, weit in die Ferne, wo wenn man genau hinschaute eine schöne Lichtung erblickte, die in einem trauernden weiß erstrahlte. Der Friedhof von Hogwarts. Man hatte ihn extra nach der Schlacht hier erbauen lassen, um dort die mutigen Hexen und Zauberer zu begraben, die bei der letzten großen Schlacht ihr Leben verloren, ihren Seelen beraubt worden waren.

Das war einer dieser Momente wo sich Dumbledore eine Kraft wünschte, die ihm dazu befähigte, den Schmerz den er, Voldemort und der Krieg über die Welt brachte, auch wieder nehmen zu können. Doch auch in dieser Hinsicht hoffte er vergeblich.

Dafür gab es zu viele Opfer. Zu viele Familien wurden auseinandergerissen oder gar ausgelöscht. Und alle gaben ihm die Schuld, ob gerechtfertigt oder nicht, es war in der Tat am einfachsten. Schließlich hatte er die Schlacht begonnen.

Hinter ihm schlug die Uhr und läutete somit die 12 Stunde des Tages ein. Gleich würde es beginnen.

Mit fahrigen Händen fischte Dumbledore ein bizarres Brillengestell aus seiner rechten Umhangtasche und setzte dieses vor seine Halbmondgläser. Nun konnte er dem Trauerzug auch von seinem Büro aus beiwohnen, als stiller Beobachter.

Schnell verstellte Albus ein paar Rädchen und die verschiedensten Linsen glackten hin und her bis er die Richtige Einstellung gefunden hatte. Mit zitternden Händen stützte er sich auf der Fensterbank ab und sah zu wie ein Schüler nach dem anderen zusammenbrach. Er musste es sehen, denn das war seine Strafe für das Vergehen die Welt gerettet zu haben und tief in seinem inneren zeriss es ihn in Stücke.


	2. Manches Ende ist schwer zu ertragen T2

*hust* hat doch etwas länger gedauert mit dem nächsten Kapitel…. Und dieses Kapitel ist nun auch nicht sehr lang. Ich hoffe dass es euch trotz der etwas traurigen Stimmung gefällt und ich kann nur versprechen, dass es bald nicht mehr so traurig zugehen wird.

*Schokokekse verteil*

Würde mich echt freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, wie euch die Geschichte gefällt und am Mittwoch gibt's auch schon das nächste Kapitel! Hexenehrenwort

Nun viel Spaß beim lesen wünscht euch eure seri…

2. Kapitel: Manches Ende ist schwer zu ertragen | Teil 2

21.11.2004 | 12:00 Uhr | Hermione

Ein leicht eisiger Wind wehte entlang der Grabsteine, sodass die Trauerbänder einen Tanz nach dem anderen vollführten. Vereinzelte Blütenblätter lösten sich von den Gestecken und ließen sich vom Wind treiben, hinweg in eine andere Welt.

Der Kies knirschte unter Hermiones Füßen als sie den endlos erscheinenden Weg entlang schritt, mit einer gefassten Miene starrte sie gerade aus, sie konnte und wollte nicht die Namen auf den Gräbern lesen.

Es war zu schmerzhaft, die Erinnerung haftete an ihr, wie ein starker Zweikomponentenkleber mit der Absicht, ewig zu halten, es gab kein Entrinnen, keine Lösung. Sie mussten alle mit dem Schmerz leben, sie alle konnten die Lücken nicht füllen, die der Krieg in ihren Herzen hinterlassen hatte. Noch nicht. Doch vielleicht heilte die Zeit wirklich alle Wunden.

Zaghaft bewegte Hermione ihre Hand ein Stück nach links und drückte die zitternde Hand von Ginny, die die ganze Zeit schon neben ihr lief. Ein leises schluchzen drang aus Ginnys Mund.

Noch immer war Hermiones Blick nach vorne gerichtet und leise zählte sie in ihren Gedanken die Gräber, sie wusste wann seins an der Reihe war. Sie wusste es und wollte es doch nicht wahrhaben.

21.

22.

Bald hatten sie es erreicht.

23.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, sie hatte ihn verloren. Für immer. Es gab kein zurück mehr und auch eine Lösung des Problems verweigerte sich ihr. Was geschehen war, war geschehen, keiner konnte die Zeit zurückdrehen.

24.

Nun blieben die beiden jungen Frauen stehen. Langsam, mehr als zaghaft drehte Hermione ihren Kopf und schon aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie seinen Namen lesen, der in einer schönen Schrift in den Grabstein gemeißelt worden war.

Ronald Weasley.

Ihr Freund war tot. Schon bevor der Krieg damals ausgebrochen war, hatten sich Ron und Hermione entschieden ihren zaghaften Gefühlen nachzugeben und hatten sich als Paar durch die schwere Zeit geholfen und waren immer füreinander da gewesen. Nun war sie alleine.

Hinter ihnen konnten sie Mollys herzzerreißendes Schluchzen vernehmen.

Leise zog sie Ginny in ihre Arme und versuchte stark zu sein für andere. Der Trauerzug schritt weiter voran, vereinzelt blieben einige Hexen und Zauberer stehen um besonderen Freunden ihre letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Auch Hermione und Ginny gingen irgendwann weiter, da es noch viele gab, deren sie ihre letzte Ehre erweisen wollten.

Tonks. Mad Eye Moody. Lavender Brown und noch viele andere.

Ja der Krieg hatte tiefe Narben geschlagen und Hermione traute es noch nicht einmal mehr der Zeit zu, diese auch zu heilen. Eigentlich sollten alle glücklich sein, dass der Krieg vorüber war, doch er kam so überraschend, dass viele nicht einmal mehr die Zeit hatten sich zu verabschieden. Sie wurden ins kalte Wasser geworfen und sind haltlos ertrunken.

Langsam fand auch die Verabschiedung ein Ende und Hermione schaute sich noch einmal um, schnell fiel ihr auf, das einige wichtige Personen fehlten. Das ein Severus Snape sich nicht erscheinen würde überraschte sie keineswegs. Er war irgendwie nicht der Zauberer dem ein Tränenreicher Abschied zu Gesicht stand, doch das fehlen von Albus Dumledore schmerzte in ihrem Herzen. Richtig übel nehmen konnte sie es ihm nicht, seit der letzten Schlacht, war kaum einer gut auf ihn zu sprechen, in den Augen der Zauberergesellschaft, war er es, der ihre Söhne, Mütter, Väter und Töchter ihnen weggenommen hatte. Schließlich war es einfacher mit der Trauer umzugehen, wenn es einen Schuldigen gab. Berechtigt oder nicht, dass war in dieser Situation mehr als zweitrangig. Doch sie fand es schade, dass er es sich versagte Abschied zu nehmen, von den Menschen, für die er das alles getan hatte.

Die Beerdigung war irgendwann vorüber und so leise wie sie gekommen waren, schlichen sie auch zurück zum Schloss. Es wurden keine Reden gehalten, keine weiteren Worte mehr verloren. Alle gingen ihren eigenen Weg und versuchten irgendwie weiterzuleben.

Und was sagt ihr?


	3. Nachtschleicher

Kommen wir nun zum sozusagen 3 Prolog Kapitel …. Und da dieses so kurz ist, habe ich mich entschlossen, heute gleich das 4 Kapitel mit hochzuladen.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

*schokokekse verteil*

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Eure Seri

3. Kapitel: Nachtschleicher

Wieder schlug die Uhr zwölf, doch diesmal schien der Vollmond hoch über dem Verbotenen Wald und war verantwortlich für das erbitternde Heulen der Wölfe. Nicht wie die Sonne, die ein paar Stunden zuvor, das Schluchzen der Trauenden begleitete.

Sonne, Mond und Sterne hatten ihren festen Platz am Firmament und wurden dabei meist unfreiwillig Zeugen gewisser Taten. Diese Sterne konnten über die ganze Weltgeschichte berichten, sie waren immer anwesend, haben immer zugeschaut.

Doch diesmal nahm er nicht nur den Platz eines Beobachters ein, sondern gab der Tat, die dazu in der Lage war die Weltgeschehnisse vergangen und zukünftig auf den Kopf zu stellen, die benötigte Kraft.

Denn jedes Zauberstabgefuchtel war nichts im Vergleich zu der Uralten Magie, die ihre Wurzeln in den Sternen und in den Seelen der Menschen beherbergte. Dazu gehörte auch die Macht des Vollmondes.

Auch dem Dieb, der sich dieses Nachts durch Hogwarts schlich, war nicht bewusst, dass er seine Tat lieber an einem anderen Tag geplant hätte. Langsam näherte er sich seinem Ziel, vor einem alten verblichenen Bild blieb er stehen und flüsterte die Wörter die ihm den Einlass garantierten. Wie eine glückliche Fügung bekam er diese vor ein paar Tagen zu hören, als er wegen einer Strafarbeit in ihr Büro geleitet wurde und da sollte noch einmal jemand sagen, dass sich Untaten nicht lohnen würden.

Er hatte Glück das sich Minerva McGonagall nicht viel aus Bildern machte, so hatte er keine heimlichen Beobachter, die ihn vielleicht noch verraten würden. Vorsichtig umrundete er den alten massiven Schreibtisch und näherte sich mit schon leicht schwitzigen Händen dem Regal.

Behutsam nahm er die kleine Schatulle an sich, dessen Samtbezug angenehm in seiner Hand lag. So nah am Ziel. Euphorie durchströmte ihn. Ein längst vergessenes Gefühl, denn seit dem der Krieg zu Ende war, waren die Zeiten für ihn und seine Familie nicht unbedingt rosiger geworden. Das würde sich hierdurch zwar nicht im Mindesten ändern, doch seine Rache war ihm nun gewiss und das reichte ihm in diesem Moment völlig. Das erfüllte sein Herz.

In einem raschen Moment entwand er der Schatulle das filigrane goldene Objekt und ein lautes schnappen erklang im Büro der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin als die Kiste sich wieder schloss, fast so als würde sie nach den Fingern des Diebes trachten.

Fasziniert hielt er die Kette mit ihrem Anhänger in die Luft und betrachtete dieses zierliche Handwerk. Das Sekundenglas glitzerte im Mondlicht und ein Sandkorn nach dem anderen leuchtete kurz auf. Dieser Zauber entging dem Dieb oder er hatte einfach in all den Jahren nicht die Beobachtungsgabe entwickelt die einen guten Zauberer auszeichnete.

Ein knarrendes Geräusch schreckte ihn auf und ihm fiel wieder ein, dass es wohl besser wäre, sich wieder auf den Rückweg zu machen. Bevor er doch noch auf frischer Tat ertappt wird. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ließ er die Kette in seinem Umhang verschwinden, mit dem Wissen, dass er nun das einzige Exemplar besaß, was auf der ganzen Welt noch existierte.

Bald, schon bald würde er es benutzen, er musste nur noch ein paar Stunden warten und das letzte Mitglied des goldenen Trios würde nicht mehr auf Hogwarts verweilen. Mit diesem Gedanken sank er in einen wohltuenden Schlaf. Einen Schlaf der nur Menschen ereilen kann, die keinerlei Gewissen ihr eigen nennen können.

Und wie hat euch das Kapitel gefallen?


	4. Hermiones irrationale Rationalität

4. Kapitel: Hermiones irrationale Rationalität

Als Hermione an diesem Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich wie erschlagen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich noch einmal umgedreht, ihre Vorhänge zugezogen und ihre Nase tief unter die Decke gesteckt. Denn es gab einfach Tage die man besser damit verbrachte, sie nicht zu verbringen. Doch ihr Pflichtgefühl trieb sie dann doch noch aus dem Bett. Schließlich sollte sie als Schulsprecherin mit einem guten Beispiel vorangehen, egal wie schwer es auch fiel.

Rückblickend wäre sie lieber im Bett geblieben.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum waren leise Stimmen zu vernehmen. In einer Ecke saßen Ginny und Cho und starrten gemeinsam ins Feuer. Gestern waren die beiden nach dem Trauerzug noch bei Harry im Krankenhaus gewesen. Ja der Junge der überlebte, hatte auch den Krieg überlebt. Irgendwie. Doch jetzt lag er im Koma, weil er damals seine Lebensmagie gegen Voldemort einsetzte um ihn zu besiegen. Durch dieses Manöver behielt er nur ein Fünkchen seiner selbst in seinem Inneren und dieses hielt ihm jetzt noch mit letzter Kraft am Leben.

Doch die Medimagier sind sich nicht sicher ob es noch Hoffnung gibt, dass aus diesem Funken irgendwann noch einmal ein Feuer entbrennt.

Ginny blickte auf als Hermione den Raum betrat, mit einem Blick begrüßten sich die beiden Freundinnen stumm und gingen gemeinsam zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Jedes Wort schien in dieser Zeit Kraft zu benötigen, Kraft die beide nicht hatten. Doch die Gegenwart der jeweils anderen stärkte sie ungemein.

Die große Halle erstrahlte in der Wintersonne und sogar einige Schneeflocken fanden ihren Weg in die Müslischalen der jungen Hexen und Zauberer. Doch all diese winterliche Magie half nichts gegen Hermiones Appetitlosigkeit. Unbeirrt starrte sie ihren Himbeermarmeladentoast nieder, in der Hoffnung, er würde einfach verschwinden. Doch der Toast blieb hartnäckig, in all seinem unmagischen Wesen, vor Hermione liegen.

Seufzend schob sie den Teller beiseite und bewunderte nun den schönen Eichentisch und dessen schwungvolle Maserung. So wie jeden Morgen und da man seiner alltäglichen Routine treu bleiben sollte, stand sie keine 5 Minuten später auf und verließ die große Halle in Richtung Bibliothek. Vielleicht würde sie dort einen Zauberspruch finden, der dieses leidige Problem mit ihrem Marmeladentoast lösen könnte.

Indes beobachtete der Dieb von letzter Nacht ihren Weggang.

„Jetzt oder nie!" nuschelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Draco Malfoy erhob sich und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die große Halle, auch er hatte sein Frühstück kaum angerührt. Was einen Grund für Pansy darstellte sich über sein stehengelassenes Frühstück herzumachen und sich dabei über seine Merkwürdige Art bei ihren Mitschülern auszulassen.

„Jetzt führt er sogar schon Selbstgespräche."

„Na ja, solange er auf nicht auf eine Antwort wartet, ist doch noch alles im grünen Bereich."

Nun schnappte sich auch Daniel etwas von dem duftenden Rührei und schob es sich mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht in den Mund.

In Gedanken versunken schlenderte Hermione durch die großen Flure Hogwarts. Unbemerkt kam Draco ihr immer näher und näher. Nun war er nur noch ein paar Schritte davon entfernt seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Nur noch ein paar Schritte und dieses Schlammblut würde sich wieder inmitten des Gemetzels der letzten Schlacht befinden und hoffentlich diesmal nicht überleben.

Den Zeitumkehrer fest in der Hand merkte Draco nicht, wie er vor lauter Vorfreude und Nervosität das kleine Stundenglas immer weiter und weiter drehte.

Kurz bevor Hermione um die Ecke bog, packte er sie grob von hinten und schlang die Kette um ihren Hals. Es passierte alles so schnell, dass Hermione nicht einen laut über ihre Lippen kam, als sie auch schon das kühle Metall an ihrem Hals spürte und mit weit aufgerissen Augen und laut pochenden Herzen Dracos Worte dicht an ihrem Ohr hörte.

„Schöne Reise, Schlammblut!"

Dracos Worte waren nur geflüstert, trotzdem übertönten sie sogar Hermiones rasenden Herzschlag.

Genau in diesem Moment bog Professor Snape in den nächsten Gang und gelangte somit in Hermiones Blickfeld. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, doch bevor Severus Snape überhaupt realisieren konnte was genau dort vor seinen Augen passierte, war Hermione auch schon verschwunden.

Als dann auch Draco den Professor erblickte, wurde er noch um ein paar Nuancen blasser. Doch zu seinem Glück realisierte Snape nicht die Tragweite des eben geschehenen und da er Draco sowieso fast täglich eine Standpauke abhielt, ging er erstmal nur an ihm vorbei und verschob die Standpauke gedanklich schon mal auf den Nachmittag. Hätte er im vorbeigehen nicht einen Accio gemurmelt, hätte Draco schon gedacht, dass er heil davon kommen würde.

Severus Snape ließ geschwind den Zeitumkehrer in seiner Tasche verschwinden und machte sich nicht all zu große Sorgen um Miss Granger, schließlich war intelligent genug aus diesem kleinen Streich alleine herauszukommen. Draco hatte sie bestimmt nur ein paar Minuten in die Vergangenheit geschickt und durch ihre Erfahrung mit dem Zeitumkehrer in ihrem dritten Schuljahr dürfte dies für sie ja kein Problem darstellen.

Mit dem Gedanken schon bei seinem ersten Kaffee, bemerkte er nicht, den größten Irrtum seines Lebens begangen zu haben.

oooOooOooo

Hermione landete unsanft mit einem Bein in einem Eimer und konnte sich gerade noch so an einem Besen festklammern bevor sie gänzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor. Staubflusen wirbelten auf und kitzelten sie in der Nase. Mit einem leicht schwindeligen Gefühl schloss sie ihre Augen. Sofort erschien ihr wieder das letzte Bild, welches sie vor ihrem Verschwinden erblickt hatte.

Warum tauchen in solchen Momenten eigentlich nie nette Menschen im Sichtfeld auf, was wäre wenn dies der letzte Moment ihres Lebens gewesen wäre. Dann wäre Professor Snape der letzte den sie gesehen hätte. Immerhin besser als Malfoy und Hermione hatte auch nichts gegen Snape. Schließlich hatte er sie alle gerettet, trotzdem stand er nicht weit oben auf der Liste von Menschen, die sie vor ihrem Tot noch einmal sehen wollte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, stand er überhaupt nicht drauf.

„Wie viel Pech kann ein Mensch in einem Leben eigentlich haben?"

Mit einem lauten Schnauben versuchte sie sich in dieser Dunkelheit zu recht zu finden. Nach dem sie sich von ihrem Schock erholt hatte, fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie eine Hexe war und erhellte mit einem Lumos ihre Umgebung. Wie sich herausstellte befand Hermione sich in einer Besenkammer.

Eine Besenkammer, sie war in Hogwarts noch nie in einer Besenkammer gewesen. Na ja irgendwann war ja immer das erste Mal. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten näherte sie sich der Tür und schritt auf den Flur.

Draußen schien schon die Sonne und erleichtert dachte Hermione, dass Draco ihr nur einen Schrecken einjagen wollte, denn anscheinend war sie nur ein paar Minuten von der Wirklichkeit entfernt. Jetzt müsste sie sich nur noch einmal einem Blickduell mit ihrem Lieblingstoast stellen und danach würde sie Draco zu Kantholz verarbeiten.

Erleichtert streifte ihr Blick nach draußen. In ihrem Unterbewusstsein nahm sie leicht war, dass draußen kein Schnee lag. Ihr Bewusstsein indes verdrängte diesen Eindruck, gleich nachdem er den Weg in ihr Gehirn gefunden hatte.

Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle kamen Hermione viele Schüler entgegen, die sie auf den ersten Blick nicht erkannte. Auch der zweite Blick ließ jegliche Wiedererkennung verfliegen. Immer drängender versuchte ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr eine Wichtige Erkenntnis mitzuteilen doch der Rationale Teil ihres Seins beschränkte sich diesen Morgen darauf sich einmal in seinem Leben Irrational verhalten zu wollen und konterte mit der Ausrede, dass sie ja nicht jeden Schüler kannte.

Eine Zynische Stimme machte sich in ihren Gedanken breit, die meinte, dass sie als Schulsprecherin durchaus jeden Schüler kannte. Da ihre Gedanken sich noch in einem gewissen Zwiespalt befanden, reagierte erstmal ihr Puls und erhöhte ihren Herzschlag.

Ihr Blut rauschte durch die Ohren, ein flüchtiger Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihr, dass dort draußen gerade mal der Frühling heran brach und auch die Erkenntnis dass sie hier niemanden kannte, führte dazu dass die Fakten über ihre heutige irrationale Rationalität siegten und langsam aber sicher eine Panik in ihr ausbrach.

Was übrig blieb, glich einem ausgewachsenen Schock, der dafür sorgte, dass sie in den nächstbesten Schüler hineinrannte. Wenn man gerade realisiert, dass man anscheinend nicht ein paar Minuten sondern eher ein paar Jahre von der Wirklichkeit entfernt ist, kann man von demjenigen nicht auch noch verlangen, darauf zu achten wo man denn nun hinläuft.

Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen so gut es ging und scheiterte kläglich. Anstatt einer Entschuldigung brachte sie nur ein undeutliches Kaudawelsch über ihre Lippen.

Ihr gegenüber zog daraufhin nur fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Hermione starrte zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten in diese unendlich wirkenden schwarzen Augen.

Doch dieses Mal fragte sie sich eher, wie viel kann ein Mensch alles ertragen, bevor er wegen einem Herzinfarkt den Zauberstab abgibt?

Denn entweder existieren zwei Magier mit diesen unverwechselbaren Augen und der gleichen nervigen Angewohnheit, diese eine ganz spezielle Sache mit der Augenbraue zu tun oder Snape hat so mal eben ein Verjüngungstrank eingenommen, der ihn in einen Teenager verwandelte [da Snape bekannt dafür ist, diese Altersgruppe besonders zu schätzen, könnte man die zweite Variante glatt ausschließen] oder….

Über die andere Alternative wollte und konnte Hermione nicht mehr nachdenken, denn sie fiel in Ohnmacht.


	5. Das Schicksal hat einen ganz eigenen H

5. Kapitel: Das Schicksal hat einen ganz eigenen Humor, den ich nicht recht verstehe…

Nun gesellte sich auch die zweite Augenbraue auf die gleiche Höhe der ersten. Nicht nur, dass diese Person die Unverschämtheit besaß in ihn hineinzulaufen, fällt sie nun auch noch in Ohnmacht und dass auch noch direkt in seine Arme. Seufzend oder eher knurrend hob er sie auf seine auf und trug sie kurzerhand Richtung Krankenflügel.

Und selbst für die Maßstäben einer durch und durch magischen Welt, hatte diese Szene etwas Absurdes an sich. Ein grimmig aussehender, schmächtig wirkender, gänzlich in schwarz gehüllter Slytherin trug eine bewusstlose Gryfindor auf seinen Armen quer durch die Schule.

Ihr Kopf bettete an seiner Schulter und ihre langen braunen Locken flossen in sanften Wellen über seinen Arm und schwangen im Takt seiner Schritte durch die Luft.

Niemand hätte Severus Snape soviel Hilfsbereitschaft zugetraut und schon gar nicht bei einer Gryfindor.

Niemand hätte gedacht, dass er soviel Kraft hatte ein gleichaltriges Mädchen auf seinen Armen zu tragen.

Jeder andere hätte einen Mobilus Corpus über das sie gesprochen.

Niemand hatte je einen so eindrucksvollen aufbauschenden schwarzen Umhang beobachtet.

Selbst einige Porträts drehten ihre Köpfe zu dem ungleich wirkenden Paar und beobachteten sie so lange bis sie aus ihren Blickfeldern verschwanden. Porträts hingen in Hogwarts für die Ewigkeit und so blieb auch dieses Erlebnis in einigen Gedächtnissen von den skurril gemalten Personen haften.

Nur ein paar Meter weiter lief er an einer Gruppe Gryfindors vorbei.

Ein braun gelockter Junge rief ihm gut gelaunt hinterher:„Na Sniefelus, ist mal wieder jemand wegen deines Gestankes in Ohnmacht gefallen?"

„Wenigstens blieb ihr somit dein hirnloses Geschwafel erspart Black."

Hätte Snape nicht gerade eine ohnmächtige Gryfindor in den Krankenflügel getragen, hätte Sirius mit Freuden ihm einen Fluch an die Beine gehext. Mitten in diesem Gedankengang fiel ihm allerdings auf, dass Snape eine verletzte Gryfindor trug. Sofort packte ihn seine Verantwortung als Vertrauensschüler und er machte sich auf den Weg um Dumbledore zu verständigen.

Im Krankenflügel legte Snape Hermione gleich auf das erste freie Bett und verschwand ohne sie auch noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Eigentlich wollte er nur weg sein bevor Sirius wieder auftauchen würde. Eine Begegnung mit ihm am Tag reichte Severus vollkommen aus.

Dieser traf dann auch ein paar Minuten später ein und beobachtete wie eine aufgeregte Poppy um Hermione herumwuselte und verschiedene Diagnosesprüche ausführte. Doch alles war vergebens, anscheinend war sie wirklich einfach nur Ohnmächtig und man müsste abwarten bis sie von selbst wieder aufwachte.

Sirius wunderte sich immer mehr, wer dieses Mädchen war. Er war sich sicher, sie noch nie zuvor gesehen zu haben.

Alles um Hermione herum war schwarz, wie eine Neumondnacht, wo sich sogar die Sterne zurückgezogen hatten. Doch plötzlich rauschten die Gedanken wie Sturzbäche in ihren Geist und die Erkenntnis überflutete sie erneut. Die dunkle Sternlose Nacht war verschwunden. Leider.

Hermione sah wieder seine Augen vor sich, die alte wie auch die jüngere Version und plötzlich sehnte sie sich nach ihrem Himbeermarmeladentoast. Das konnte doch wirklich alles nur ein Traum sein, schließlich war der Zeitumkehrer überhaupt nicht in der Lage zu so gewaltigen Zeitreisen, oder doch?

Um herauszufinden ob dies nicht vielleicht wirklich ein Traum war, müsste sie erst einmal aufwachen und die Augen zu öffnen, wäre dahin gehend schon mal ein Fortschritt. Doch irgendwie war Hermione noch nicht ganz bereit diesen Schritt zu gehen. Sie könnte auch ewig hier liegen bleiben…..aber auch diese Alternative gefiel ihr nur bedingt.

Ein Spruch aus einer alten Kinderserie kam ihr plötzlich in den Sinn. „Zwo, eins, Risiko!"

Verschreckt blinzelte sie gegen die Helligkeit des Krankenflügels an und nahm vorerst nur verschwommene Umrisse war. Irgendein Gryfindor schien vor ihr zu stehen, denn sie erkannte die ihr wohlbekannte graue Schuluniform und die innere rote Färbung des Schulumhangs.

Wenigtens kein Slytherin.

Nun wanderten ihre Augen zögerlich Richtung Norden, um sich das Gesicht ihres Retters anzuschauen. Stark ausgebildete Wangenknochen. Lockiges dunkles Haar, dass das Gesicht bis zum Kinn umrahmte. Warme, aber auch sehr schelmisch wirkende eisblaue Augen. Ein Grinsen, das sie unter tausenden Wiedererkannt hätte.

Die Sache mit dem Traum konnte sie nun getrost abhaken, in den Wind schießen, über Bord werfen etc.

Denn, der in ihrer Zeit verstorbene Sirius Black, stand nun quieklebendig und um einiges Jünger vor ihr.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte rauschte auch schon ein etwas jünger aussehender Albus Dumbledore mit einem sternbesetzten Umhang in den Krankenflügel und Hermione entdeckte ihren eigenen Silberstreifen am Horizont. Ihren Hoffnungsschimmer. Albus Dumbledore.

Doch dieser lächelte bei ihrem Anblick nur glückselig und begrüßte sie ganz herzlich auf dieser Schule. „ Wie ich sehe sind sie eine neue Schülerin, eine Gryfindor, schön, schön. Sie kommen zwar eine Woche zu spät zum Unterrichtsbeginn. Aber bei Quereinsteigern machen wir gerne eine Ausnahme."

Huch, dachte Hermione, er sieht aus wie Dumbledore, gibt sich wie Dumbledore, aber so wie er redet kann er nie und nimmer Dumbledore sein.

Währenddessen redete Dumbledore einfach weiter:„ Mr. Black wird ihnen hier alles zeigen und sich in den ersten Tagen um sie kümmern." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich verschmitzt lächelnd um und verließ mit raschen Schritten den Krankenflügel. Er ging so schnell, dass sich Hermione wunderte, dass sich sein Umhang nicht hinter ihm aufbauschte. Stopp falscher Zauberer.

Dennoch starrte sie ihm mit offenen Mund hinterher, das war er, ihr Silberstreifen, ihr Hoffnungsschimmer, wie er gen Horizont flog, seine Flugbahn änderte und mit einer freundlichen Art und Weise in den Ozean stürzte und unwiderruflich versank.

Blubb.

Mit anderen Worten, sie war verloren.

Langsam schloss sie ihren Mund wieder und besann sich darauf, dass Sirius immer noch vor ihrem Bett stand.

„Hallo, ich bin Hermione Granger."

Freundlich begrüßte er sie und hinterließ einen kleinen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm um den Hals gefallen, nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, ihn je wieder zu sehen. Na ja auch in ihren kühnsten Träumen hätte sie sich nie vorstellen können, ihn auf diese Art wieder zu sehen.

Schweigend lief Hermione neben ihm her und hörte ihm nur mit halben Ohr zu als er ihr versuchte Hogwarts zu erklären, hätte er gewusst, dass sie schon mit 11 „Eine Geschichte Hogwarts" auswendig aufsagen konnte, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich jedes weitere Wort gespart. Apropos „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts", ihr Kopf fühlte sie so an, als hätte man ihr mit eben dieser sehr schweren, 900 Seiten in Leder gebundener Ausgabe, den Schädel eingehauen.

Doch ihre Kopfschmerzen waren eine Witz gegenüber der sich langsam wieder ausbreitenden Panik. Die scheinbar mit jeder Sekunde zunahm, denn mit jedem Schritt Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum realisierte sie ihr Dilemma.

So schön Hermione es auch fand Sirius wiederzusehen, so sehr schmerzte sie die Ungewissheit ob sie jemals ihre Freunde wiedersehen würde. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Der Zeitumkehrer. Wenn er es schaffte sie in die Vergangenheit zu bringen, dann müsste das ganze doch auch umgekehrt funktionieren.

Schnell bemerkte sie, dass ihr eigener Zeitumkehrer wahrscheinlich noch in Dracos Händen weilte, doch nur in der Zukunft waren alle Zeitumkehrer zerstört worden. Hier in der Vergangenheit müssten sie noch alle existieren.

Sie musste zu Dumbledore.

Jetzt.

Etwas panisch sprudelte diese Erkenntnis dann auch gleich aus ihrem Mund.

„Ich muss zu Dumledore!"

Schnell drehte sie sich um und lief den Flur hinab, einen verwirrten Sirius zurücklassend.

„Aber du weißt doch gar nicht wo sein Büro ist?"

Kopfschüttelnd gestand er sich ein, dass sie zwar hübsch war, aber auch definitiv leicht verrückt. Sie passte perfekt zu den Rumtreibern.

Während Hermione soeben unwissend Mitglied in einem ganz besonderen Club wurde, hoffte sie inständig, dass Dumbledore ihr helfen könnte und dieser bizarre Alptraum doch noch ein schnelles Ende finden würde.

Schlitternd kam sie vor dem berüchtigten Wasserspeier zum stehen und fragte sich, wie oft sie in ihrem Leben noch dieses steinerne Wesen mit einem Dackelblick zu erweichen, versuchte. Nur um nach wenigen Sekunden einzusehen, das Stein nicht unbedingt das beste Material zum erweichen war. So probierte sie es erst einmal halbherzig mit „Zitronendrops".

Sie konnte ihren Augen nicht recht trauen, als der Wasserspeier zu Seite kippte und den Eingang zur Wendeltreppe freigab. Mit dem Gedanken, dass sich dieser Zauberer sicherere Passwörter zulegen sollte, die nicht gleich jeder Schüler oder mordlustige Irre kennt, stieg sie die Treppe empor.

Nervös klopfte sie an seine Tür.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen…. Ihr könntet es mir ja mitteilen *mit den Augen leicht auf den Go Button schiel* würde mich jedenfalls sehr freuen, wenn ich wüsste, ob es euch gefällt und es würde mich auch viel besser zum weiterschreiben motivieren ^^


	6. Gespräche mit Dumbledore Teil 1

6. Kapitel: Gespräche mit Dumbledore Teil 1

„Herein!"

Noch einmal atmete er tief ein und aus, bevor seine Hand den Türknopf drehte und er mit wehenden Umhang das Büro des Direktors betrat. Eine steile Sorgenfalte hatte sich zwischen seinen zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen gebildet und Albus registrierte ein kurzes Aufflackern von Nervosität in den Augen von Severus Snape. Dem Meister der Selbstkontrolle.

.

Doch diese Selbstkontrolle schien ihm im Verlauf des heutigen Tages abhanden gekommen zu sein. Unsicher stand er im Raum und weil selbst ihm auffiel, dass er sich komisch benahm, fing er an mit großen Schritten durch den Raum zu schreiten. Verfolgt von Albus Blicken, der erstmal einmal abwarten wollte, was sein geschätzter Freund ihm mitzuteilen hatte. Er kannte Severus gut genug, dass er wusste, dass Drängen in solchen Situationen nichts bringen würde. Ruhig nahm er seine Brille ab und haarte der Dinge, die wohl in den nächsten Minuten auf ihn zukommen würden.

Der Meister der Selbstkontrolle höchstpersönlich, war auch ein Meister der Worte. Er liebte es regelrecht mit ihnen sozusagen in den Krieg zu ziehen. Andere mit seinen Worten zurechtzuweisen, zu verletzten, zu verzaubern, sie in den Boden der Tatsachen zu stampfen. Doch jetzt fehlten ihm jegliche Worte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was, wie er es erklären sollte.

Zuviel war heute geschehen und zuviel stand auf dem Spiel.

Zu sagen, sie hätten ein Problem, würde der Tatsache nicht gerecht werden, denn es war leicht untertrieben. Denn wenn wirklich die Möglichkeit bestand, dass der dunkle Lord wieder auferstehen würde, dann hatten sie nicht nur ein Problem, sondern unzählige. Gekrönt wurde diese Tatsache nur noch durch die Begebenheit, dass alles Mögliche passieren könnte und sie es wahrscheinlich erst dann bemerken würden, wenn es schon längst zu spät wäre.

Mit einem knurren bewegte sich Severus auf einen roten Lehnsessel zu, blieb aber an dessen Lehne stehen und krallte seine Hände in den roten Samtstoff so dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Mit starrem Blick schaute Severus in die immer noch ruhigen Augen von Albus und entschied sich für die Worte, die ihm bis eben noch ungenügend erschienen.

„Albus, wir haben ein Problem!"

ooooOoooOoooo

Ein paar Stunden zuvor

ooooOoooOoooo

Mit leichten Kopfschmerzen erwachte Severus Snape an diesem Morgen und eine leise Vorahnung schlich sich in sein Bewusstsein. Denn immer wenn ein Morgen mit leichten Kopfschmerzen begann, endete dieser entweder mit einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey oder sehr starken Kopfschmerzen. An besonderen Tagen kam auch die Kombination von beiden in Frage.

Mürrisch stand er auf und freute sich schon auf seinen morgendlichen Kaffee und seinem ausgiebigen Frühstück, dass er seit einiger Zeit in seinen Räumen zu sich nahm. So blieb ihm wenigstens sein Appetit erhalten, der in der großen Halle, umgeben von lärmenden Schülern, noch nicht einmal für einen Kurzurlaub vorbeischauen würde.

Mit einem Schnipsen erwartete er schon den leckeren, genüsslichen Duft von starken Kaffee zu riechen, doch statt einem Kaffee erschien vor ihm nur ein bekritzeltes Pergament, das unwirsch vor seinen Augen hin und her flatterte.

Gedanklich entschied er sich schon für eine Whiskeysorte, die er sich diese Nacht genehmigen würde, denn ein kurzer Blick auf die Schriftrolle offenbarte ihm die Schrift von Albus Dumbledore und das konnte nichts gutes heißen.

_Lieber Severus, _

_ich erinnere dich ja nur ungern _(ein lauter Schnaufen von Severus Seite hallte durch den Raum)_ daran, dass auch du dich einigen bestimmten Regeln zu fügen hast. Dazu gehört, dass Mahlzeiten ausschließlich in der großen Halle zu sich genommen werden. Als Ausrede werden nur Aufenthalte in der Krankenstation berücksichtigt oder ein Totenschein._

_Ich freue mich darauf dich gleich in der großen Halle begrüßen zu dürfen. _

_Albus. _

Gerade als er beim Wort Albus angekommen war, zerstörte sich die Nachricht von selbst und nahm ihm somit die Möglichkeit, seine mit jeder Minute schlechter werdende Laune an diesem Papier auszulassen. Es zu zerknüllen, zerreißen und Schnipsel für Schnipsel in den Kamin zu werfen, wo es denn letztendlich verkohlt wäre. Quälend langsam.

Tja dann würde er halt sein Toast aufspießen, die Marmelade mit seinen Augen verfluchen oder gleich dem Direktor höchstpersönlich an die Gurgel springen.

Mit wütenden Schritten machte er sich mürrisch auf den Weg, dass zu beenden, was der dessen Namen immer noch nicht genannt werden darf, nicht geschafft hatte.

Als er nach einer Weile immer noch nicht sein Ziel erreicht hat, beobachtete er misstrauisch die Treppen, die allen Anschein nach, seinen vorwitzig gefassten Plan durchschaut hatten und ihn deswegen von der großen Halle fernhielten. Er brauchte dringend seinen Morgenkaffee, da er diese Möglichkeit für wahr hielt.

Kopfschüttelt stapfte er um die nächste Ecke und schaute plötzlich in zwei weitaufgerissene braune Augen.

Puff.

Die braunen Augen waren verschwunden und mit ihnen auch Hermione Granger, die dadurch einen etwas blass aussehenden Draco Malfoy zum Vorschein brachte. Der Tag wurde ja immer besser.

Grummelnd lief er an Draco vorbei, bis ihm zwei Tatsachen regelrecht in die Augen oder ins Bewusstsein sprangen.

Erstens man kann in Hogwarts nicht apparieren.

Zweitens ist Draco Malfoy, weiß Merlin wie, in den Besitz eines Zeitumkehrers gelangt.

Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

Ein leise gemurmeltes Accio erledigte wenigstens schon mal die Klärung des Besitzers des Zeitumkehrers, der tief verborgen in Severus Umhangtasche landete.

Ohne anzuhalten machte er sich weiter auf den Weg in die große Halle, schließlich musste man ja Prioritäten setzen. Erstens der Kaffee, danach die Sache mit Albus Ableben klären und irgendwann sich eine Strafe für Draco ausdenken. Über Hermione Granger machte sich Severus nicht all zu viel Sorgen, sie war bestimmt nur ein paar Minuten in die Vergangenheit gereist und da sie sich als einzige mit diesem Ding wirklich auskannte, wird es wohl kein größeres Problem für Miss Ich-weiß-und-kann-alles sein, ein paar Minuten später diesen doch so herrlichen Tag zu beginnen.

Aus dem Anfangs noch kleinen Problem von Miss Neunmalklug wurde im Laufe des Tages ein größeres Problem für den Zaubertrankprofessor. Denn wiedererwarten tauchte sie den ganzen Tag scheinbar nicht auf.

Sie war nicht in seinem Unterricht gewesen und auch als er sich beiläufig bei den anderen Kollegen nach ihr erkundigte, erntete er nur Kopfschütteln und ungläubige Blicke, so dass er die Fragerei schnell wieder aufgab. Nicht das er noch für das verschwinden der Lieblingsschülerin verantwortlich gemacht wurde.

Als sein Unterricht beendet war, machte er noch einmal einen Kontrollgang durch die Schule und suchte alle wichtigen Orte nach ihr ab. Ein bisschen beunruhigt betrat er dann irgendwann seine Gemächer und steuerte zielstrebig ein bestimmtes Regal an. Versteckt hinter einigen Büchern zog er die Karte nach einigen Minuten hervor.

Die Karte der Rumtreiber. Einen glücklichen Zufall hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er in ihrem Besitz geraten ist, doch schon damals schwor er sich, dass wenn Harry Potter jemals wieder aus seinem Koma erwachen würde, er sie ihm wieder aushändigen würde. Solange dieses aber noch nicht eingetreten war, passte er stattdessen gut auf dieses höchst interessante Objekt ein bisschen auf.

Mit einem Tippen seines Zauberstabs enthüllte sich das Geheimnis dieses alten Pergaments und seine schwarzen Augen suchten jeden Winkel des Schlosses ab, doch nirgends tauchte ihr Name auf.

Mist.

Nachdenklich ließ er sich in seinen Sessel sinken. Die Augen geschlossen, tasteten seine Hände in seiner Umhangtasche nach einem bestimmten Objekt. Seine Finger schlossen sich um das kühle Metall und langsam zog er es aus seiner Tasche.

Seine Augen tasteten die Filigrane Fertigung ab, die er mit seinen Händen nachfuhr. Sachte rieselte der Sand nach unten und wieder zurück.

War es möglich, dass sie nicht nur ein paar Minuten in der Vergangenheit gelandet war? Und wenn ihn nicht alles trog, dann war es sehr untypisch, dass wenn man den Zeitumkehrer benutzte völlig verschwand. Schließlich reiste man ja nur als Kopie in die Zeit zurück, die man schon einmal erlebt hat.

Plötzlich tauchte ein sehr übler Gedanke in seinem Geist auf. Sehr übel. Wenn man als Person vorhanden bleibt, wenn man die Zeit durchlebt, die man schon einmal erlebt hat.

Dann.

Doch das war unmöglich. Soviel Kraft konnte nicht in diesem kleinen so zerbrechlich wirkenden Stück Magie stecken und wenn doch?

Was wenn sie in einer Vergangenheit feststeckt, wo ihr da sein nicht im mindestens geplant oder vorgesehen war. Wo sie Sachen verändern würde, allein durch ihre Existenz. Begebenheiten, die vielleicht imstande waren, die Geschichte noch einmal komplett umzuschreiben und das gerade jetzt. Jetzt wo sie es endlich geschafft hatten den dunklen Lord zu besiegen. So viele Opfer wurden für diesen Sieg erbracht und nun war das Schicksal der Welt wieder von einem Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings abhängig?

Mit einem aufstöhnen fiel ihm wieder ein wer und vor allem wann der Zeitumkehrer entwickelt wurde. Er hoffte so sehr wie noch nie in seinem Leben, dass er sich irren würde. Doch wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal geirrt. Naja, dann wurde es doch wirklich mal wieder Zeit.

Er musste zu Albus. Sofort. Bevor er seine Gemächer verließ, fiel sein Blick noch einmal auf die Karte der Rumtreiber. Schnell machte er die Position von Draco aus und beschloss vorher noch einen kleinen Abstecher zum blaublütigen Adel zu machen.

Mit wehendem Umhang verließ er seine Räume. Die Tür knallte hinter ihm zu und ein Echo dessen hallte durch die Kerker.

Durch einen lauten Knall aufgeschreckt, fiel in diesem Moment das Glas Butterbier aus der Hand eines Draco Malfoys. Gefühlte Sekundenschläge später wurde er mit einem Klammerfluch belegt und Severus Snape verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Um Draco würde er sich später kümmern.

Und nun stand er vor Dumbledore dessen Augen mit jeder weiteren Sekunde ungläubiger blickten, irgendwie waren ihm anscheinend die Worte die er sich in seinem Kopf zurecht gelegt hatte einfach so aus seinem Mund gesprudelt, ohne das er etwas davon gemerkt hatte. Die fehlende Spionagetätigkeit ließ ihn wirklich langsam einrosten.

Grimmig schloss Severus seinen Mund und nun war es an ihn zu warten.

Langsam atmete Albus ein und seine Augen nahmen einen schelmischen Ausdruck an.

„Du meinst also, dass Miss Granger mittels Zeitumkehrer in die Vergangenheit gereist ist?" glucksend setzte sich Albus seine Halbmondbrille wieder auf seine Nase und sprach weiter:„Wer weiß vielleicht bringt sie gerade den Dinosauriern das sprechen bei."

Seufzend ließ sich Severus nun doch in den Sessel sinken.

„Wirklich witzig, aber dein Galgenhumor war noch nie so unangebracht wie jetzt, Albus."

Mit einem vernichtenden Blick strafte er seinen langjährigen Freund und fragte sich wie er die nächste Frage am besten stellen müsste um ihm die gesamte Tragweite ihres Problems vor Augen zu führen. Immerhin bestand immer noch ein wenig Hoffnung, dass er sich wenigstens in einem Punkt irrte.

„Albus, wann und von wem wurde der Zeitumkehrer entwickelt?"

„Diese Frage ist leicht zu beantworten und mich wundert es wirklich, dass du sie dir nicht selbst beantworten kannst. Ich dachte immer dass du unserer kleinen Miss Neunmalklug wie du sie doch so gerne nennst in nichts Nachstehst…."

Ein wortähnliches knurren entwich Severus Lippen: „Albus".

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich habe ihn damals in deinem letzten Schuljahr entwickelt."

Warum konnte er sich nicht einmal, wenigstens nur einmal in seinem Leben irren?

Unmerklich versank er noch ein Stückchen tiefer in die samtroten Polster.

„Das ist gar nicht gut…."

Sich nun mehr der ernsten Lage bewusst, versuchte Albus ihm zu folgen. „Lass mich an deinen Gedanken teil haben Severus, als irgendetwas Unverständliches in deinen nicht vorhandenen Bart zu murmeln."

„Es ist ja schon schlimm genug, dass Miss Granger irgendwo in der Vergangenheit herumturnt, aber allem Anschein nach hat sie sich dafür meine Vergangenheit ausgesucht. Wenn auch unfreiwillig oder willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du mal eben einen Zeitumkehrer aus dem Nichts erschaffst. Ich weiß du bist ein Genie und wahrscheinlich der mächtigste Zauberer der je auf Erden gewandelt ist, doch auch dir fällt so was nicht einfach unter der Dusche ein und wenn ich dich dann auch noch daran erinnern dürfte, war mein Abschlussjahr nicht gerade dein hellsten, oder?"

Während Severus kleiner Ansprache strich sich Albus immer wieder durch seinen langen Bart und bei seinem letzten Satz zuckten kurz seine Augenlider. Eine nervige Angewohnheit, die er nicht zu unterdrücken vermag und die ihn immer wieder heimsuchte, wenn er an irgendetwas erinnert wurde, was er am liebsten vergessen würde.

Severus hatte Recht, es gab auch in seinem Leben einen großen schwarzen Fleck und wie auf einem Pergament das mit Tinte betropft wurde, breitete sich eben dieser Fleck genau auf den Zeitraum von Severus letztem Schuljahr aus. Zu behaupten, er hätte damals einfach nur ein bisschen neben sich gestanden, wäre leicht untertrieben, außer man sah Entfernungen von über 200 Meilen noch für nah genug an um damit das Wort daneben stehen zu assoziieren. Kurz um, er war einfach irgendwie nicht er selbst gewesen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" riss ihn Severus unsanft aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nichts!"

„NICHTS?" Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Sessel aufgesprungen und sah aus als würde er gerade einen innerlichen Streit mit sich selbst austragen, denn urplötzlich fiel ihm der Plan von heute Morgen wieder ein, betreffend des Ableben des anscheinend in den letzten Minuten an Demenz erkrankten Magiers.

Albus blieb ruhig und schaute Severus nur ernst über seine Brille hinweg an und der selbsternannte Giftmischer setzte sich wieder in seinen Sesseln, wenn auch äußerst unwillig.

„Was willst du auch tun? Ihr etwa Nachreisen? Wir können sie nicht zurückholen und anscheinend werde ich oder besser gesagt habe ich ja an einer Lösung gebastelt…"

„Auch wenn wir sie vielleicht nicht zurückholen können, wir können sie aber auch nicht da lassen. Meine Vergangenheit ist auch ohne sie ein einzelnes Chaos und entschuldige bitte diese Wortwahl, aber Miss-ich-hab-ein-Weltrettersyndrom ist die letzte Person, wirklich die letzte Person die ich in meiner Vergangenheit freiwillig haben will! Nachher ernennt sie mich zu ihrem neuem Hilfsprojekt, jetzt wo ihre Elfenbefreiung auf Eis gelegt worden ist."

Der Tag wurde wirklich immer besser, gedanklich leerte Severus schon seine dritte Whiskeyflasche. Nicht nur, dass Hermione Granger in seiner Vergangenheit war, nein der ihm mittlerweile äußerst unsympathische ehemaliger Freund wollte auch nichts dagegen unternehmen.

„Severus ich verstehe nur zu gut warum du so aufgebracht bist und ja auch mich lässt die Möglichkeit, dass Tom diese Situation nutzen könnte, nicht kalt. Aber glaube mir, um aus dir einen sanftmütigen Menschen zu machen, braucht es mehr als eine Hermione Granger. Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich mit Mr. Malfoy?"

Unsicher ob er auf diesen Themenwechsel eingehen sollte, schnaufte Severus nur vor sich hin.

„Ein Schulverweis scheint mir mehr als angebracht."

„Severus du weißt das mir in dieser Hinsicht vom Ministerium die Hände gebunden sind. Warum hast du ihn eigentlich nicht schon längst bestraft?"

Am liebsten hätte er seine Hände über den Kopf zusammengeschlagen. Die neuen Gesetze des Ministeriums gingen ihm dermaßen gegen sein Gemüt, dass er sich manchmal fragte, ob nicht ein paar Todesser die Gerichtsverhandlungen entgehen konnten. Denn seit dem Krieg durfte kein potenzieller Todesser diese Schule verlassen, schließlich waren die jugendlichen auf den Straßen eine größere Gefahr als unter der Aufsicht von Dumbledore.

„Ich gehe Draco seit einiger Zeit aus dem Weg."

„Das passt nicht zu dir und das weißt du auch."

„Was soll ich denn bitte schön machen? Ihm vielleicht unter die Nase binden, dass ich derjenige war, der das zynische Grinsen seines Vaters mit einem Avada Kedrava auf ewig auf dessen Gesicht gebannt habe?"

„Du hast das getan was nötig war."

„Ja. Aber ich glaube Malfoy junior ist da einer etwas anderen Meinung und ich hab momentan schon genug damit zu tun die Slytherins unter Kontrolle zu halten, da kann ich wirklich darauf verzichten, dass dieser Blondschopf sich auch noch Rachepläne für mich überlegt. Schließlich ist er einer der wenigen dessen Pläne wenigstens halbwegs funktionieren."

Albus stand nun auf und war mit wenigen Schritten bei Severus. Seine Hand lag nun auf dessen Schulter als er sprach:„Du weißt dass du keine Angst vor Draco hast und ich weiß, dass du eine nicht vorhandene Schuld mit dir herumträgst. Es war Krieg. Malfoy hatte Ronald Weasley ohne Gnade den Todesfluch in den Rücken geschossen und du hast gehandelt."

Mit einem Nicken erhob sich Severus. „Ich werde mich dann jetzt um Draco kümmern."

Mit der Hand schon am Türknopf drehte er sich noch einmal um, „Wenn Miss Granger wieder da ist und ich dann so zahm wie ein Kuscheltier bin, dann hat endgültig deine letzte Stunde geschlagen."

„Du hast mich schon einmal umgebracht und es hat nicht viel gebracht wie du siehst."

„Du solltest irgendwann mal bei Zeiten das Wort unwiderruflich nachschlagen, das würde deinem Ego manchmal ganz gut tun." Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht verschwand der Professor und ließ einen glucksenden Dumbledore zurück.

Albus blickte noch ein paar Minuten auf die geschlossene Tür und hoffte dass er Recht hatte. Er hoffte, dass alles gut gehen würde, denn er wusste nicht, ob die Zaubererwelt noch einmal die Macht hätte sich gegen Tom zu stellen.

ooooOoooOoooo

Ein paar Stunden später

ooooOoooOoooo

Mit einem Klirren rollte die leere Whiskeyflasche vom Tisch und zersprang in einer Vielzahl von Scherben auf dem Boden. Eine zweite leere Flasche stand immer noch auf dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch und das Licht des Kaminfeuers brach sich in dem wohlgeformten Glas.

Mit einem verschwommenen Blick beobachtete Severus die tanzenden Flammen, als er gerade dabei war, die dritte Flasche zu öffnen. Sein Hirn war gerade herrlich mit einem dichten starken Nebel durchtränkt, der ihn alle wichtige Gedanken vergessen ließ.

Zum Glück war er ein ausgezeichneter Meister der Tränke, denn für den nächsten Morgen stand schon der Ausnüchterungstrank bereit. Manchmal, ganz selten, hatte das Leben auch schöne Momente.

Hicks.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich hoffe ihr lasst mir ein Review da? *ganz lieb guck*

Beim nächsten mal geht es weiter mit den Gesprächen in Dumbledores Büro und dann sind wir auch wieder in der Vergangenheit.


	7. the soundless burst of a bubble

Es tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt weiter schreiben konnte, aber der Bachelor hat mich anscheinend doch zu sehr in Anspruch genommen. Nun werden die updates aber wieder regelmäßiger erfolgen. Versprochen!

7. the soundless burst of a bubble

Menschen besitzen einen gewissen Hang, sich in bestimmten Lebenssituationen eine Art Seifenblase zu erschaffen. Diese können in allen erdenklichen Größen und Formen auftreten und manche Menschen besitzen sogar mehr als eine.

Auch eine mehr zum Realismus tendierende Hexe wie Hermione, hatte in den letzten Jahren ab und zu Gebrauch von dieser etwas komischen Lebensweise gemacht, wie zum Beispiel, die alles-wird-wieder-gut-Blase als Voldemort am Anfang ihres fünften Schuljahres endgültig zurückgekehrt war oder die wir-schaffen-das-alle-Blase zum Beginn des Krieges.

Diese löste sich gerade durch den Umstand, dass es viele nicht schafften, ganz von alleine auf. Denn diese Seifenblasen haben einen entscheidenden Nachteil, neben dem, dass sie die eigentliche Realität mit einem klebrigen rosafarbenen Zuckerguss überziehen, sind sie auch äußert zerbrechlich, wenn sie mit einer unwiderruflichen Wahrheit kollidieren.

Wie wenn eine Nadel auf einen Luftballon trifft und diesen zum Platzen bringt, bloß ohne dabei ein Geräusch von sich zu geben. Das ist beinahe das gruseligste an diesen Seifenblasen, wenn sie einmal verschwunden sind, ist es so, als wären sie nie da gewesen.

Vor einer Stunde ungefähr, trug es sich zu, dass Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, zweimaliger Träger des Merlinordens erster Klasse, Leiter des Orden des Phönix und Süßigkeitenliebhaber, zu eben einer solchen Nadel mutierte und die Es-wird-alles-wieder-gut-Es-gibt-für-alles-eine-Lösung-Ich-bin-bald-wieder-zuhause-Blase von Hermione zum platzen brachte. Einfach so. Vollkommen geräuschlos.

Denn wie sich herausstellte, gab es sowohl in der Vergangenheit wie auch in der Gegenwart keine Zeitumkehrer mehr, wenn auch aus verschieden Gründen. In der Gegenwart wurden alle Zeitumkehrer bei dem Kampf im Ministerium zerstört. Der Grund der Nichtexistenz in der Vergangenheit mutet dagegen weitaus belangloser an. Es hatte einfach noch niemand einen erfunden.

Mit einem überzuckerten Grinsen und dem Versprechen für ihr Problem eine Lösung zu finden, entließ er Hermione.

Nun saß sie auf einem Felsbrocken, so nah wie möglich am verbotenen Wald und so weit es ging vom Schloss entfernt und starrte hinaus in die tiefen des schwarzen Sees. Ein leichter Wind wehte um ihre Schultern und ließ ihre hasselnussbraunen Locken leicht von einer Seite zu anderen schwingen. Doch das alles bekam Hermione nicht wirklich mit, sie war sich noch nicht einmal mehr sicher, wie sie hier hergekommen war. Sie spürte noch immer diesen starken Wunsch einfach dieser Welt zu entfliehen. Körperlich kam sie hier an diesen Punkt, an ihre Grenze und auch ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu ihrem derzeitigen Problem zurück, wie die Motten zum Licht und genauso wie die Motten verbrannte auch sie sich jedes Mal wieder an ihren Gedanken. Langsam schlichen sich vereinzelte Tränen ihre Wangen hinab.

Seit sie diese Welt betreten hatte, diese Welt der unbeschreiblich wundervollen Magie, wuchs in ihr der Irrglaube heran, dass mit Magie alles möglich war. Doch jetzt hatte sie die schmerzliche Erfahrung gemacht, dass auch die Magie ihre Grenzen hatte, ihre ganz eigenen zwar, aber eine Grenze blieb nun mal eine Grenze. Diese waren meist unmöglich zu überschreiten und wenn doch würde es kein leichter Weg sein.

Hoffentlich würde sie in dieser Vergangenheit kein Chaos verbreiten und damit ihre eigene Zukunft auf den Kopf stellen, hoffentlich würde sie das schon vorherrschende Chaos überleben und hoffentlich würde Dumbledore schneller eine Lösung finden, als man das Wort Zitronenbonbon buchstabieren konnte. Für Hermiones Geschmack steckten in dieser Gedankenkette zu viele Wahrscheinlichkeitsformen, was gleichzeitig die große Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihrem Geist zum Ausdruck brachte.

Die vereinzelten Tränen vermehrten sich nun und ein leises wimmern entkam ihrem Mund. Ihre Lippen wie auch ihre Schultern fingen, unter den nun regelmäßigen Weinschüben, an leicht zu zittern. Der Wind trug ihre Verzweiflung mit fort. Fort zu einer Person die ganz in der Nähe stand und genauso wie Hermione, diesen abgeschiedenen Ort gerne zum Nachdenken benutzte. Bis jetzt hatte er sich noch nicht zu erkennen gegeben, in der Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwann einfach wider gehen würde und ihn der Dunkelheit überließ. Doch nun trat er aus dem Schatten der großen Eiche hervor, die keine 5 Meter vom Felsbrocken entfernt stand und trat unschlüssig auf Hermione zu.

Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, doch er wollte ihr helfen. Irgendwie. Er war noch nie der größte Tröster gewesen, weinende Frauen verunsicherten ihn zutiefst. Leicht schleifte der Slytheringrüne Umhang über die taubenetzten Grashalme. Nun war er nur noch ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt, seine Hand näherte sich ihrer Schulter und tippte sie leicht an. Wie die Berührung eines Schmetterlings.

Durch die unerwartete Berührung die leicht hin auf die Existenz einer weiteren Person schließen ließ, sprang Hermione aufgeschreckt auf und wirbelte herum. Wobei einer ihrer Füße über einen kleineren Stein stolperte und ihr Gleichgewicht endgültig zum fallen brachte.

Fast wäre sie in den See gefallen, wenn Severus nicht schnell reagiert hätte. Knapp schaffte er es ihre Hand zu fassen und sie somit vom fallen zu bewahren. Mit aufgerissen Augen starrte Hermione ihn immer noch an. Wo vor ein paar Sekunden noch tausende Gedanken durch ihren Kopf gejagt haben, war dieser nun leergefegt. Nur noch ein einzelner Gedanke stolperte durch ihr Hirn wie ein Strohball durch die Prärie. Severus Snape.

Auch Severus war stand durch den plötzlichen Szenenwechsel noch leicht unter Schock, fing sich aber als erster und fing an zu sprechen. „Wie geht es dir?" Doch zu Hermiones Ernüchterung, gesellte sich zu ihrem recht einsamen Strohball kein zweiter und so war sie immer nur nicht in der Lage sich zu artikulieren und starte ihn währenddessen immer noch an.

Was beiden wie unendliche Minuten erschien, spielte sich in Wirklichkeit innerhalb ein paar Flügelschläge eines Schmetterlings ab. 13 Flügelschläge um genau zu sein.

Severus ließ verwirrt Hermiones Hand los, beide merkten erst jetzt, dass er sie die ganze Zeit noch gehalten halten. Um seinem komischen Gefühl Herr zu werden, drehte er sich auf seinem Absatz um und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang in der Dunkelheit.

Eine immer noch sehr verwirrte Hermione zurücklassend, deren Tränenstrom aufgrund der Verwirrung versiegt war. Auf eine etwas komisch verdrehte Art hatte Severus es tatsächlich geschafft Hermione zu trösten.

Der Sichelförmige Mond erhob sich leicht über den verbotenen Wald als Hermione den Rückweg zum Schloss antrat. Zu ihrer Erleichterung fand sie den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu dieser späten Stunde leer vor und betrat sehr leise ihr Turmzimmer, dass sie sich nun mit 4 fremden Schülerinnen teilte.

Albus Dumbledore hatte anscheinend schon alles entsprechende in die Wege geleitet um ihren Aufenthalt in dieser Zeit so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Ein frischbezogenes, freies Bett stand für sie bereit, sowie auch ein Koffer der alle von ihr benötigten Utensilien enthielt. Ein rotgoldener Pyjama breitete sich auf ihrer Bettdecke aus.

Ein kleines Gefühl von Heimat schlich sich Hermiones Geist als sie in dem ihr bekannten Bett lag, mit dem Sternbaldachin über ihrem Haupt. Schmunzelt dachte sie daran, dass ein Severus Snape sie versucht hatte zu trösten. Der Schulschrecken von Hogwarts, hatte sie, die nervige Know it all doch tatsächlich getröstet. Am liebsten hätte sie diese Neuigkeit jemanden erzählt, doch enttäuschend stellte sie fest, dass es weder in der Gegenwart noch in der Vergangenheit jemand gab, dem sie das erzählen wollen würde.

Doch sie würde es irgendwann jemanden erzählen, sie nahm sich fest vor, es Severus Snape in der Gegenwart höchstpersönlich unter die Nase zu reiben. Schon allein dafür lohnte es sich doch, in dem hier und jetzt durchzuhalten und einen Weg zurück zu finden. Einen Weg zurück in ihre Welt. Zurück in ihre Zukunft.

.. .

ooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoo

Wie hat euch das Kapitel gefallen?


End file.
